shortstory
by Jinx heledir
Summary: es handelt um eine "interne Abschlussfeier" von Slytherin und Gryffindor, Alkohol, Chips und Flaschendrehen COMLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JKR gehören die Figuren, mir gehört der Plot  
  
Zeit: siebtes Schuljahr nach den Prüfungen  
  
Thema: sagen wir, eine Art interne Abschlussfeier  
  
Pairings zu Beginn: Ron/Hermine und Seamus/Dean  
  
Weitere Charas: Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, und Ginny (gaanz kurz)  
  
Nicht für Leute, die: was gegen die Pairings haben...  
  
AN: black-eyed-april: hey, mir ist aufgefallen, ich hab einen total blöden Fehler gemacht, was natürlich nur mit passieren kann! Ich Idiot...Jedenfalls hab ich meine Gesamtfassung hochgeladen, die noch nicht mal richtig aufgebaut war. Ist mir ja dann doch irgendwann aufgefallen, bei mir dauere es eben etwas länger..., hab sie dann entfernt und tausch sie jetzt aus. Ich würde mal sagen, du bist die erste, die die gesamte Fassung kennt *schulternzuck*, und ich freu mich natürlich riesig, dass sie dir gefallen hat *lol*  
  
Okay, jetzt geht's los:  
  
Shortstory by Jinx(das bin ich!!)  
  
„Hey, pass doch auf!", beschwert sich Seamus flüsternd und umklammert krampfhaft die Chipstüten.  
  
„Ruhig dahinten, oder wollt ihr, dass McGonagall..."  
  
„Ron, sei still und geh endlich weiter!", zischt Hermine aufgebracht und versucht sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben.  
  
„Na wie denn, da vorne geht's doch nicht weiter!", rechtfertigt sich der Rothaarige und stellt sich leicht auf die Zehen, um etwas erkennen zu können.  
  
„Lass mich mal.", Hermine quetscht sich an ihm vorbei und geht zielstrebig auf Harry zu.  
  
„Verdammt, Harry, wieso dauert das so lange?", nervös huschen ihre Augen umher, als erwarte sie jeden Moment, entdeckt zu werden.  
  
„Was kann ich denn dafür? Dean weigert sich partout Ginny mitzunehmen.", verteidigt sich der Gryffindor und sieht genervt zu den jüngeren Schülern.  
  
„Ginny, du bleibt hier!"  
  
„Aber jetzt los!", Hermine geht entschlossen die letzten Stufen des Gryffindorturms hinab und eilt auf das Portrait zu.  
  
Schulterzuckend folgen ihr die anderen. Ginny eilt entäuscht zurück in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Kurz bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen dreht sich die Vertrauensschülerin noch einmal um.  
  
„Habt ihr auch alles? Essen? Butterbier? Harry, die Karte?" abwartend sieht sie die andern an und erhält zustimmendes Nicken.  
  
„Gut, dann los!"  
  
Schnell eilen sie ungesehen durch die Gänge und erreichen wenig später die Wiese vor der Weide.  
  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", begrüßt sie Goyle.  
  
„Ja...wir hatten noch eine kleine...Diskussion. Habt ihr auch alles?", erklärt Seamus und wirft Dean einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
„Haben wir.", Blaise tritt hervor und deutet auf seine gefüllten Manteltaschen.  
  
„Gut, gehen wir."  
  
„Potter, du zuerst.", weist Draco den Gryffindor an.  
  
Ron ergreift schnell einen Stock und bringt die peitschenden Zweige zur Ruhe.  
  
„Lumus", flüstert Harry, kurz nachdem alle das „Wohnzimmer" der heulenden Hütte erreicht haben.  
  
„Echt gemütlich hier.", Dean wirft sich sofort mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die rote Couch.  
  
„Seamus, Schatz, komm zu mir!", grinst er den Iren an.  
  
Nach und nach verteilen sich alle Schüler auf den zwei Sofas und den Sesseln.  
  
„Okay, Leute. Heute ist ein besonderer Tag, und das wisst ihr auch!", Blaise lehnt sich mit bedeutungsvoller Miene nach vorne und sieht alle erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Jo, du meinst nicht zufällig unser letzter Schultag?", Ron greift zu einer der Chipstüten und reißt sie auf.  
  
Sofort greifen mehrere Hände in die Tüte, bis Draco dem Gryffindor die Tüte abnimmt und sich wieder in seinen grünen Sessel fallen lässt.  
  
„Schlauer Junge.", wirft Dean ein.  
  
„Okay, Leute, lasst uns den Tag feiern, denn keiner kann uns mehr Punkte abziehen oder Strafarbeiten aufbrummen!"  
  
„Jo, kein Snape mehr.", wirft Seamus ein und öffnet seine Butterbierflasche und hebt sie hoch.  
  
„Lasst und anstoßen! Auf...auf..."  
  
„Auf den Schatzzzzzzssssszzzzzz!", Dean hebt ebenso seine Flasche und zwinkert Seamus zu.  
  
„Auf die Freiheit Mittelerdes." (Vincent)  
  
„Auf die Macht der Hauselfen!" (Hermine)  
  
„Auf Schottland" (Seamus)  
  
„Auf die Freundschaft der Häuser" (Harry)  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
„Was?!", Harry blickt fragend in die Runde, als hätte er etwas verpasst.  
  
„Auf die Entfaltung unserer spirituellen Möglichkeiten" (Vincent)  
  
...  
  
„Auf den Beginn der Emanzipation"(Gregory)  
  
„Auf Jade Maybelline" (Ron)  
  
„Ben Affleck!" (Pansy)  
  
„Was ist mit dem?"  
  
„Er hat sich von JeLo getrennt!", Pansy wippt erfreut auf dem Sofa herum.  
  
„Okay, auf R.E.M. und Matchbox 20!" (Blaise)  
  
Applaus und zustimmendes Nicken. (von allen (mir eingeschlossen *gg))  
  
„Auf diese Nacht", endet Draco und sie schlagen ihre Flaschen aneinander.  
  
„Ich schlage mal vor...Gryffindor gegen Slytherin?"  
  
„oder Mädchen gegen Jungen?", bietet Ron an und grinst die zwei Mädchen an.  
  
„Ron, du bist ein Idiot! Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, natürlich.", Hermine sieht mahnend zu ihrem Freund.  
  
„Gryffindor fängt an"  
  
„Quatsch nicht. Slytherin!"  
  
„Losen?"  
  
„Losen"  
  
Seamus steckt zwei Streichhölzer zwischen die Finger und lässt Draco und Harry ziehen.  
  
„Seamus, die sind gleichgroß!"  
  
„Idiot!"  
  
„Was kannst du überhaupt?"  
  
„Ach lasst mich doch!", eingeschnappt lässt er sich nach hinten fallen und verschränkt die Arme.  
  
„Gryffindor fängt an.", legt Ron fest.  
  
„Okay."  
  
Draco greift nach der leeren Butterbierflasche und dreht sei auf dem Boden.  
  
Sie zeigt auf Harry.  
  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragt Draco und grinst seinen Gegenüber fies an.  
  
„Pflicht?", antwortet der Gryffindor vorsichtig.  
  
Ein fieses Grinsen huscht über Blaise Gesicht.  
  
„Aus-zie-hen!", betont er jede Silbe genüsslich.  
  
„Wa...was?"  
  
„Potter, stell dich nicht so an. Wir wollen ja nur deinen Umhang.", fügt Draco hinzu.  
  
„Und dein Hemd...und..."  
  
„Blaise, das reicht, du versaut..."  
  
„Kinder hört auf euch zu streiten!", geht Hermine dazwischen.  
  
Kurz darauf landet Harrys Umhang in Blaise Gesicht.  
  
„Hmm...Harry...wie das duftet!"  
  
„Merlin, bist du was pervers!", entgegnet Harry und zieht sein Hemd aus.  
  
„Woho, das Quidditchtraining macht sich offensichtlich bemerkbar!"  
  
„Ron, tu nicht so, als ob du meinen Körper nicht kennst!"  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Hermine starrt entsetzt zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
  
„Harry...ich wusste ja, dass du...aber mit Ron...also das...das..."  
  
Harry verdreht die Augen und fährt dazwischen.  
  
„SO, war das nicht gemeint!"  
  
...Erleichtertes Aufatmen...  
  
„Okay, weiter geht's!"  
  
Dean nimmt die Flasche auf und dreht sie.  
  
„Vincent"  
  
„wie wäre es mit zwanzig Liegestütz? Oder du sagst uns, was du gestern im Bad der Maulenden Myrthe gemacht hast!"  
  
Der Slytherin sieht entsetzt zurück.  
  
„Trau dich!"  
  
Vorsichtig kniet sich Vincent hin und stützt seine Arme auf.  
  
...  
  
„Okay, wir sind ja nicht so. Zehn!"  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
„Gut, machen wir fünf."  
  
...  
  
..  
  
„Zwei"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
„Okay, das war super, der eine reicht vollkommen!"  
  
Vicent, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniet nimmt die Flasche auf und dreht.  
  
„Hermine...", keucht er erschöpft.  
  
„Pflicht"  
  
„Tanz für uns", fordert sie Blaise auf.  
  
„Wa...was denn!"  
  
„Na was wohl? Freestile an der Stange natürlich!", wirft Draco ein.  
  
Hermine greift sich schnell eine neue Flasche Butterbier.  
  
„Geht auch Samba mit..."  
  
„Mit Gregory. Geht klar!", Draco schiebt den Slytherin in Hermines Arme.  
  
„Okay, fangen wir an."  
  
Während Hermine krampfhaft versucht, nicht getreten zu werden. Singen die anderen derweilen Desafinado von Jobim im Hintergrund.  
  
Nach zwei Minuten lässt sich Hermine erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen und reibt sich die Füße. „Nie wieder...nie wieder Pflicht!"  
  
Die Flasche dreht sich.  
  
Review? Dann geht's auch weiter *g*. Wenn ihr noch irgendwelche absurden Ideen habt, dann schickt sie mir. *gg* Hab schon überlegt, ob ich Snape und Remus noch mitspielen lassen, aber das wäre wohl zu viel des Guten. Unser Zaubertrankmeister, Alkohol und „Wahrheit oder Pflicht". Wobei mich ja die Pflicht bei beiden am meisten interessieren würde.  
  
Aber was solls, vielleicht ein andern Mal. 


	2. teil 2 meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie g...

Shortstory by Jinx extra schnell weitergeschrieben für keks alias Weihnachtskeks(hieß auch ma so innem Chat, aber dann hat man versucht mich zu verspeisen und das war mein ende...*jammer*) und für Babygirl und Betty und Inlaka und skateZ...ach eben für euch alle!  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich gestern schon hochladen, aber nichts geht über meine kleine, liebe Beta Sue *applaus* @Sue: meine kleine Falkenkralle *gg*: danke für dein Review *ausschneid und einrahm* hab mich sehr gefreut, und ja, D.P.M. geht klar *gg*, ich warte!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR gehören die Figuren, mir gehört der Plot  
  
Zeit: siebtes Schuljahr nach den Prüfungen  
  
Thema: sagen wir, eine Art interne Abschlussfeier  
  
Pairings zu Beginn: Ron/Hermine und Seamus/Dean ABER da entwickelt sich noch was *gg* und ich meine nicht Crabbe und Goyle !! *snuggles zuzwinkert*  
  
Weitere Charas: Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory  
  
@ SB-RL-FAN: endlich jemand gleichgesinntes!!! R.E.M. forever!!! Ich schätze mal...SB steht für Sirius und RL für Remus, *seufz* ich sehe schon, wir sind auf gleicher Wellenlänge, Sirius *schmacht* Remus *träum*, was für Männer...okay *versucht sich zusammenzureißen* vielleicht bekomm ich sie noch später irgendwo unter *and I don't know, if I can do it*. Mal schaun was ich mir so zusammenspinnen kann *gg*  
  
Nicht für Leute, die: was gegen die Pairings haben...aber sonst  
  
Warnung: zuviel Alk – nicht gut, nein *zeigefingerschwenk*, Finger von lassen!  
  
Jinx: *packt sich april und bindet sie neben dem Pc fest* So was, wie dich muss man aufbewahren, schreibt zwei Reviews zu einem Chap, ich fass es immer noch nicht ganz *gg*  
  
Jinx *stellt sich vor der Kamera auf und zwinkert kurz dem Kameramann zu*: UUUUuuuund ACTION!!!!!!  
  
Dreht sich und...  
  
...dreht sich.  
  
„Pansy"  
  
Pansy legt ihren Lippenstift beiseite und steht auf.  
  
„Pflicht."  
  
Ron mustert sie kritisch von oben bis unten wobei sein Blick an ihrem kurzen Rock hängen bleibt.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Handstand?"  
  
Laszive schlendert Pansy auf Ron zu und bleibt nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.  
  
„Einen Handstand?", sie beugt sich zu ihm hinunter und sieht ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ja?", krächzt Ron und reißt mühsam seine Augen aus ihrem Decolleté.  
  
Pansy schlendert weiter zur Wand und macht einen schwungvollen Handstand, wobei sie ihre Beine an der Wand abstützt.  
  
„Verdammte Muggelsch...", flucht die Slytherin, als sie bemerkt, dass sie ihre Hände auf den Umhang gestellt hat und nicht mehr aufstehen kann.  
  
„Hey! Pass auf, was du sagst!", unterbricht sie Hermine.  
  
„Schöner Slip"  
  
„Kann mir...mal jemand helfen?", krächzt diese.  
  
Langsam steigt ihr das Blut in den Kopf.  
  
„Ich dreh für dich!", bietet sich Draco an und beugt sich nieder.  
  
Die Flasche zeigt zwischen Dean und Seamus.  
  
„Wir nehmen Pflicht!"  
  
„Kann mir, verflucht noch mal, vielleicht mal jemand helfen?", schreit Pansy aufgebracht dazwischen.  
  
Mittlerweile ist ihr Kopf völlig rot.  
  
„Ich geh mal nen neuen Bierkasten von oben holen.", lenkt Harry ein und verschwindet leicht torkelnd aus dem Raum.  
  
Mit einem Krachen fällt Pansy leicht unelegant in sich zusammen.  
  
„Okay, ihr spielt uns die Besenkammerzene aus Roberto und Juliette!"  
  
...  
  
Dean erhebt sich.  
  
„Ich bin dann wohl die Juliette."  
  
...  
  
Harry kommt mit zwei Kästen unter dem Arm die Treppe herunter.  
  
Alle Augen sind auf das Schauspiel, bis auf zwei.  
  
Harry stockt.  
  
„Aber, Juliette, du weißt doch, unsere Familien sind verstritten, dein Vater als grausamer Zaubertrankmeister..."  
  
...  
  
Eisblau.  
  
...  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Roberto!"  
  
...  
  
Sturmgrau.  
  
Er könnte darin versinken.  
  
...  
  
„Und jetzt nimm den Besen!"  
  
...  
  
Ein Engel.  
  
Wunderschön.  
  
...  
  
„Und jetzt FLIEGE!", schreit Dean und breitet die Arme aus und sieht theatralisch nach oben.  
  
„FLIEGE HINAUS! HINAUS IN DIE FREIHEIT!"  
  
„Fliege, ich werde vergehen...", endet das Stück und Dean bricht auf der „Bühne" zusammen.  
  
Damit wir auch Harry aus seiner Trance gerissen und er stell schnell die Kästen ab, um zu klatschen.  
  
Nachdem sich das „Publikum" beruhigt hat, nimmt Seamus die Flasche auf.  
  
„Dean, du kannst aufstehen! Ich brauche Platz für die Flasche!"  
  
Dean kullert sich ungelenk beiseite und stößt dabei unabsichtlich, aber grob gegen Pansy.  
  
„Nanu?"  
  
Er dreht sich verwundert zu ihr um und streicht ihr die Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„SIE IST TOT!"  
  
Sofort hat er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und Hermine und Harry eilen zu ihm.  
  
„Ach Quatsch!"  
  
Hermine geht um die „Leiche" herum und tritt ihr gegen den Bauch.  
  
Sofort schlägt Pansy erschrocken die Augen auf und jappst nach Luft.  
  
„Was guckst du?"  
  
Fragt Harry, der sich über sie gebeugt hat.  
  
„Harry Potter!", erfreut schlingt sie die Arme um den Jungen.  
  
„Nimm mich!"  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Widerwillig hebt der Gryffindor Pansy auf und trägt sie im Vierviertel-Takt zur Slytherincouch. (Im Hintergrund erkling Marschmusik)  
  
Wieder bohrten sich sturmgraue Augen in seine Haut und ein Schauer durchläuft Harrys Körper.  
  
Er steuert geradewegs auf Draco zu.  
  
Und lässt Pansy auf dessen Schoß fallen. (die Musik bricht ab)  
  
„Hier"  
  
Sofort schlingt Pansy ihre Arme um den Slytherin, welcher Harry strafen anstarrt.  
  
„Dracy, mein Held!"  
  
„Tja, Pansy, Draco, ihr seid dran!", meldet sich Seamus zu Wort.  
  
Genervt schiebt Draco Pansy von sich und legt sie auf Vincent.  
  
„Ihr hättet ihr nicht so viel geben sollen."  
  
Draco mustert Pansy kritisch, welche nun mit glasigen Augen zu Vincent aufsieht.  
  
„Vincent...?", haucht sie.  
  
...  
  
„Okay, jetzt zeigt sie nur noch auf Draco, also...?"  
  
„Wahrheit..."  
  
„oder Pflicht?"  
  
tack...tack...tack  
  
Die Geräusche der Wanduhr waren plötzlich unwahrscheinlich laut.  
  
Tack...tack...tack  
  
„Wahrheit?"  
  
„Gut, Wahrheit! Ich möchte sehen, dass du kein Todesser bist!", erklärt Ron und setzt ein diabolisches Lächeln auf.  
  
„Hemd aus!!"  
  
„Och, Menno, Ron! Ich hätt ihn soo gern tanzen sehen!", fährt Hermine ihren Freund an und schiebt trotzig die Unterlippe nach vorne.  
  
( AN: Ja! Ich auch! Aber nichts gegen einen nackten Oberkörper *gg*)  
  
„Tja, Pech Granger, zu spät!", Draco streift schnell sein Hemd ab und legt es beiseite.  
  
„Zufrieden?", er zeigt allen seinen entblößten Arm. (AN: noch nicht ganz...die Hose!*gg*)  
  
„Wo hast du das her?", Hermine starrt gespannt auf Dracos Oberkörper.  
  
Dieser sieht an sich hinab und grinst die Gryffindor vielsagend an.  
  
„Quidditchtraining"  
  
„Ach Quatsch. Das mein ich doch nicht! Wo hast du das Tatoo her?"  
  
Draco fährt sich über die Schulter.  
  
„Den Skorpion? Weiß nimmer. Irgendwann so vor elf oder zwölf Jahren hab ich mir den machen lassen..."  
  
„Malfoy, da warst du irgendwas zwischen sechs und sieben!"  
  
„Und?"  
  
Hermine zieht zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch, greift dann gleichgültig zur Chipstüte und rollt dann Malfoy die Flasche zu.  
  
„Dreh!"  
  
Und er dreht.  
  
„Hermine!"  
  
Und dreht.  
  
„Hermine!!", Harry stupste das Mädchen leicht an, welches gebannt auf die Chipstüte starrte.  
  
„Harry...Harry hier sind Farbstoffe drin!"  
  
„Ja...hm...und?", fragte er und steckte sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund.  
  
„HARRIIIIE!", sie schlägt ihm auf die Finger, sodass er die Chips fallen lässt.  
  
„Hermine, was soll das?", fragt Harry entrüstet und will erneut zugreifen, wird jedoch festgehalten.  
  
„Aus!"  
  
„Aus!"  
  
Hermine sieht Harry streng an, welcher nur verwundert zurückstarrt.  
  
„Das ist nicht gut, Harry! Das ist gar nicht gut!", langsam schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
„O-kay.", Harry zieht ganz vorsichtig seine Hand zurück und lässt Hermine dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Alles wird gut. Reg dich nicht auf. Alles wird...gut.", Harry hebt ganz vorsichtig die Tüte aus Hermines Hände, welche immer noch wie in Trance darauf starrt.  
  
„Reg dich nicht auf. REG DICH NICHT AUF!", Harry sieht entsetzt auf seine beste Freundin, als diese krampfartig zu zittern anfängt.  
  
Dann wirft er die Tüte in die nächste Ecke und versperrt Hermine die Sicht.  
  
~erleichtertes Aufatmen~  
  
„Es ist vorbei"  
  
...  
  
Draco hält die Flasche an.  
  
„Pansy, du darfst drehen"  
  
„Ja...ähm...danke...wer spielt eigentlich noch mit?"  
  
„Alle...", entgegnet Draco.  
  
„Okay...ähm...Hermine!"  
  
„Wahrheit!", kommt es entschossen.  
  
„Ha! Du hast es so gewollt! Da gibt es etwas was ich schon immer von euch...ich meine dir wissen wollte!", Blaise beugt sich weiter vor und sieht Hermine gespannt an.  
  
„Hattet ihr schon...ich meine...habt ihr schon..."  
  
„Blaise!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Kannst du nicht mal deine perversen Gedanken beiseite schieben? Das interessiert hier doch keinen!", wirft Pansy ein.  
  
„Lass ihn doch. Wenn er's wissen will...!", Draco lehnt sich gespannt zurück.  
  
„Du willst wissen, ob Ron und ich schon Sex hatten?", fragt Hermine nüchtern.  
  
Blaise nickt heftig.  
  
„Hatten wir. Und zwar ganz wilden, hemmungslosen..."  
  
„Hermine!", Ron hält seiner Freundin den Mund zu.  
  
"Äh...ich bin dran, nicht?", Hermine greift zu der Flasche.  
  
„Draco!", sie sieht über die Flasche hinweg zu dem Slytherin.  
  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", säuselt sie.  
  
„Wahrheit?"  
  
„Gut...stimmt es, dass – und wehe du lügst – dass du..."  
  
„...bi bist?", unterbricht Ron Hermines Rede.  
  
„Ron!"  
  
„Was denn, wenn sie auch so nen Sch*** fragen."  
  
"War dir das etwa peinlich...mein Schnuckelbärli?", flötet sie und streicht Ron zärtlich über den Oberschenkel.  
  
„Hermine...lasssss... das", flüstert Ron verlegen und errötet.  
  
„Gut! Also, bist du denn nun bi?", fragt Hermine Draco nun.  
  
„Wen geht das was an??"  
  
Ron und Hermine sehen ihn beide durchdringend an.  
  
„Ach komm schon, Drac, du kannst ihnen ruhig von uns erzählen!", beginnt Blaise ermutigend.  
  
„Klappe Blaise! Damals war ich 15 und mehr als betrunken!"  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
„Also stimmt es?"  
  
„Nein, verdammt!", Draco schmeißt seine Flasche zu Boden die sofort in drei Teile zerspringt.  
  
„Na prima!"  
  
„Hast fein gemacht, hast fein gemacht, drum wirste auch nicht ausgelacht...!", singt Ron.  
  
„Klappe Wealey!"  
  
„Aalsooo..."  
  
„Du bist dran, Draco."  
  
„Scheint so. Ich geb ab, an dich, Blaise."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil ich mir jetzt ne neue Flasche hole, weshalb sonst. Anders hält man das hier ja nicht mehr aus!"  
  
Jinx: UUUUUUUND CUT! Draco, hast du kurz Zeit?  
  
Draco: wofür?  
  
Jinx (schleicht verführerisch auf ihn zu): kannst du dir das nicht denken?  
  
Draco (stutzt): wofür?  
  
Jinx: ich wollte dich gerne mal unter vier Augen sprechen...  
  
Draco (grinst): na wenn das so ist *mustert sie von oben bis unten*, wann und wo?  
  
Jinx (grinst): sofort! *schleift Draco ins Büro und schließt ab*  
  
Draco: und, was wolltest du mir „sagen"...  
  
Jinx: *lässt sich elegant auf den drehbaren Drehstuhl fallen* deine Rolle, es gibt Probleme!  
  
Draco *stellt sich vor den Stuhl und stützt seine Hände auf die lehne ab* Welcher Art?  
  
Jinx *beugt sich ebenfalls etwas vor*: das Pairing...  
  
Draco: *kneift die Augen drohend zusammen* Pairing?  
  
Jinx: ja, klar, steht doch im Vertrag...  
  
Draco: *lehnt sich über Jinx hinweg und greif sich dem Vertrag vom Schreibtisch*... Stimmt  
  
Jinx /Merlin richt dieser Mensch gut/ *kann sich nur schwer zusammenreißen * /und das tue ich nur für snuggles und Lilyane!! *grummel*/: Ja und...tja, es wird wohl slash werden...  
  
Draco *fährt erschrocken zurück*: ich bin nicht schwul!!  
  
Jinx: nein, nein, nein. DAS weiß ich doch *grinst vielsagend* - Aber sagen wir ... bi?  
  
Draco: geht nicht  
  
Jinx: was?  
  
Draco: hättest wohl etwas besser auf das Stück achten sollen, da sagte ich, dass ich es nicht bin  
  
Jinx: guuut *dreht mit ihrem Stuhl hin und her bis Draco sie genervt festhält* sagen wir es soooo – unter Alkoholeinfluss tut man viele Dinge, die man eigentlich nicht tut...okay  
  
Draco: *augenbrauenzusammenzieht* ich hasse dich  
  
Jinx *grinst*: ich weiß doch  
  
Gaaaaaaaaanz lieben Dank an alle meine Reviewer: snuggles, black-eyed- april, Lilyane, Bbabygirl, Betty, weihnachtskeks3, SB-RL-FAN, inlaka, skateZ uuuuuuuuund Sue Falkenkralle  
  
Wow, ich hätte gar nicht mit so ner Wirkung gerechnet! *springt immer noch total bescheuter vor Freude umher* „grad läut ‚Losing my religion' auf Radio Brocken!!!!!!!"  
  
Ihr seid ne super Motivation!!! *ganz doll knuddel*  
  
Konnte euch der letzte Dialog etwas aufklären?  
  
Ich hoffe, das ist ein guter Kompromiss *hüstel*, *schaut Lilyane entschuldigend an*, noch Ideen? Ich hab noch ein paar, aber so langsam hoffe ich auf eure Phantasie!!  
  
Bekomm ich ein Review? *lieb guckt* *Winpernklimpert*  
  
Jinx 


	3. teil 3 und auch noch die lehrer

Shortstory by Jinx Disclaimer: JKR gehören die Figuren, mir gehört der Plot  
  
Zeit: siebtes Schuljahr nach den Prüfungen  
  
Thema: sagen wir, eine Art interne Abschlussfeier  
  
Pairings zu Beginn: Ron/Hermine und Seamus/Dean ABER da entwickelt sich noch was *gg* und ich meine nicht Crabbe und Goyle !!  
  
Weitere Charas: Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory uuund Remus, Severus und Sirius  
  
Nicht für Leute, die: was gegen die Pairings haben...aber sonst  
  
Warnung: zuviel Alk – nicht gut, nein *Zeigefingerschwenk*, Finger von lassen!  
  
Jinx *drückt Sue die Klappe in die Hand*: „machst du dieses mal die Klappe?"  
  
Sue Falkenkralle(SF): *freu*„Jep! Und A...*klemmt sich schmerzhaft die Finger mit der Klappe ein* ...UTSCH!  
  
~Kaltes Mondlicht erhellt die stockfinstere Nacht. Alles ist still.~  
  
*eine düste Stimme flüstert*: Es ist schön heute Nacht...man hat das Gefühl, als würden alle ganz ruhig schlafen...aber nicht alle. Seht, was ich zu sagen habe! Eine Geschichte, für schaflose Winternächte...  
  
~Das Szenarium wechselt zu einem fast menschenleeren Gang. Das Licht vereinzelter Fackeln wirft verzerrte Schatten der aneinander vorbei eilenden Menschen an die kalten Steinmauern. Nur die eiligen Schritte sind zu hören.~ Person 1(R): *stockt* „Sirius? "  
  
R: „Padfoot? "  
  
Sirius(S) *stockt mitten auf dem Gang und dreht sich langsam um *: „Moony? "  
  
R: „Padfoot..."*er fällt Sirius in den Arm*  
  
R *löst sich aus der Umarmung*: „Sirius! Ich dacht du wärst tot...?"  
  
S: „das dachte ich auch..." *wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu*  
  
Jinx(J): *schultern zuckt* /Sie zu, wie du da jetzt rauskommst/  
  
S *grinst*: „tja, aber es ist was dazwischen gekommen..."  
  
R *hebt misstrauisch die Augenbrauen*: „dazwischen gekommen?"  
  
S *schlägt Remus auf den Rücken*: „Ja, ist das nicht klasse!"  
  
S: „aber was machst du hier, heute ist Vollmond!"  
  
J *kopfschüttel*: /na was macht ein Wehrwolf wohl, wenn Vollmond ist? Nudeln essen???/  
  
R: „Sev hat einen neuen Trank. Er ist noch in der Testphase, aber wie du siehst, verwandle ich mich nicht"  
  
S *geschockt*: die letzten Vollmonde müssen schrecklich für dich gewesen sein *drückt Remus an sich*  
  
R: Padfoot!  
  
S: *stutzt*  
  
R *schiebt sich von ihm*: Du bist nicht echt!!!  
  
S: wa...was?  
  
R *Zauberstab zückt*: zeige dich!  
  
S: alles okay mit dir? *mustert Remus kritisch*  
  
R: wer bist du?  
  
S: Ähm *fährt sich durch das lange dunkle Haar* Hab ich mich so verändert  
  
J: *hält sich bei dem Anblick an der Mauer fest* /stellt euch das Mal vor! Sirius fährt sich durch das pechschwarze lange Haar!!/  
  
S.F. *lehnt sich neben Jinx an die Steinmauer*: Was heißt hier Sirius guck dir mal Remi an *seufz*  
  
R:...  
  
S *besorgt*: Remilein, was ist denn los?  
  
R *dreht sich wieder zu Sirius*: du hast nicht bemerkt, dass ich Sev zu deinem Todfeind gesagt habe!  
  
S: Oh...daaaas *macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung* hab ich auf deinen Vollmondzustand geschoben...Wo wolltest du eigentlich hin?  
  
R: heulende Hütte, is sicherer, kommst du mit?  
  
S *nickt und legt seinen Arm um Remus' Schulter*: gehen wir  
  
***  
  
~Währendessen in der heulenden Hütte~  
  
...  
  
Blaise *ergreift die Flasche*: „Gut, also, wen ich treffe, ich meine die Flasche...also auf wen die Flasche zeigt...der darf, nein muss, Draco küssen. Sagen wir drei Minuten. Ist das fair?"  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht!"  
  
„Ach komm schon, Drac, das ist unser letzter Tag. Ich musste auch Ron einen Knutschfleck verpassen!"  
  
„Aber auf die Stirn!"  
  
„Na und, dafür hatte ich keine Erwiderung!"  
  
„Die wird der jenige auch nicht haben!"  
  
„Na siehst du!"  
  
~Blaise setzte die Flasche auf (eine von den vielen, die am Boden lagen) und drehte.~  
  
„Gut, entscheidet euch!"  
  
*Harry und Hermine sehen sich geschockt an.*  
  
„Hermine...würdest du...?"  
  
„Harry, ich bin mit", *ihr Finger schwankt suchend zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her* „Blaise?...nein mit Ron zusammen!"  
  
„Er hat sich auch von wem anderes küssen lassen!"  
  
„Aber ich will nicht!"*trotzig stampft sie mit dem Fuß auf*  
  
„Ich auch nicht!"*beide verschränken die Arme und lassen sich nach hinten fallen*  
  
Baise *drängend*: „Ach kommt schon Kinder, einigt euch!"  
  
*Beide schütteln synchron den Kopf.*  
  
„Gut, dann tut es mir leid! Beide!"  
  
Hermine: „A...aber dann nur die halbe Zeit! Das wäre nur fair!"  
  
Blaise *kapitulierend* : „Okay, jeder eins dreißig!"  
  
Harry: „Ladys First!"  
  
Hermine * erhebt sich wiederwillig und funkelt Harry zornig an* : „Pah"  
  
Im Hintergrund fangen Dean und Seamus an „Girls get it first"zu singen und klatschen dabei im Takt mit den Händen.  
  
*Dann kniete sie sich vor Draco.  
  
Misstrauisch sieht sie ihn an und atmet dann einmal tief ein, bevor sie die Luft anhält und ihre Lippen auf Dracos presst.  
  
Im Hintergrund beginnen sie zu zählen.  
  
Malfoy scheint gegen ihre Lippen zu grinsen und beginnt dann an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern.  
  
Erschrocken reißt sie die Augen auf. „30"  
  
Völlig entsetzt atmet sie ruckartig aus. „24"  
  
Und schnappt kurz darauf nach Luft. „22"  
  
Draco nutzt diesen Moment um mit seiner Zunge in Hermines Mund einzudringen. „15"  
  
Vorsichtig streift er ihre Zunge und sie versucht krampfhaft seine Zunge mit ihrer zurückzudrücken. * „3...2...1...0"  
  
„Hermine, Draco, ihr könnt aufhören!"  
  
*Die Gryffindor drückt Draco von sich und eilt schnell neben Ron, der sie misstrauisch anstarrt*  
  
*Sie ergriff seine Hand und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.*  
  
Draco *wischt sich über den Mund*: "Mensch, Granger, du küsst wie ein Goldfisch!"  
  
Hermine *lallt*:„Schomma nen Goldfisch geknutscht?"  
  
Draco: „Gerade eben"  
  
Hermine: „Pah!"* sackt auf Rons Schulter*  
  
Blaise: „Okay..."  
  
„Harry...?"  
  
*Ein markerschütterndes Schnarchen durchbricht Blaises Satz.  
  
Ron sieht misstrauisch auf seine Schulter und schiebt Hermine dann grob von sich.*  
  
Hermine *nuschelt* : „Hmmm...Ron...nisch hier."  
  
„nischt voren annern..."  
  
*Kurzentschlossen hebt Ron seine Freundin hoch. Entschieden schwankt er auf eine Ecke zu und lässt Hermine dann unsanft auf den Holzboden sinken...*  
  
Gregory *stößt siegessicher seinen Arm in die Höhe: „Ha, es steht fünf zu vier für Slytherin!" (An: ganz schön schlaues Bürschchen, nicht?)  
  
Blaise *genervt*:„Harry, brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?"  
  
Harry: „Verschieben wir das? Ich bin noch zu nüchtern für sowat!"  
  
„Verschieben?", *Blaise wendet sich fragend an seine Verbündeten*  
  
*Wieder ein markerschütterndes Schnarchen gefolgt von einem merkwürdigen Klopfen*  
  
Vincent *aufgebracht*: „Verdammt!"  
  
„Da kommt jemand!"  
  
„Schnell weg mit dem Zeug!"  
  
*Erschrocken springen die Betroffenen auf und rennen halb torkeln durch den Raum, darauf bedacht, die Flaschen und Chipstüten zu beseitigen.  
  
Ron reißt schnell einen der dunkelgelben Vorhänge ab und wirft ihn über Hermine.*  
  
Vincent *dramatisch mit dunkler Stimme*: „Eins zwei drei vier Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein..."(von Oompf)  
  
Falltür: *knarr*  
  
Sirius: „Himmel, stinkt es hier!"  
  
„Lupin! Verbringst du deine Vollmondnächte im Vollrausch?"  
  
„Ach, halt dein Maul, Snape!"  
  
Sirius: „genau, man sollte einen Wehrwolf besser nicht zum Vollmond reizen"  
  
Remus: „Okay, setzten wir uns erst mal dort...WAS IST HIER LOS??????"  
  
~Alle Schüler sitzen meditierend aufrecht im Kreis~  
  
Draco: „Prooofessor! Setzten sie sich doch und leisten sich uns Gesellschaft!"  
  
Snape *misstrauisch*: „Wobei?"  
  
Harry *springt auf und zerstört den magischen Kreis*: „Sirius?"  
  
Sirius *verwirrt*: „Wer... Harry?"*fängt Harry auf*  
  
Harry *schnieft*: „Ich dachte, du wärst tot!"  
  
Sirius *leicht genervt: „jaaaa...das dachte ich auch...aber die Autorin kann offensichtlich nicht ohne mich leben"  
  
Harry *weiß nicht, was er da sagt*: „gut, dass es sie gibt!"  
  
Sirius: „Ja"  
  
Snape ~schlängelt sich an den beiden vorbei und stellt sich imposant vor die Schüler~: „Was machen sie hier meine Herren"  
  
„Hey!"~ Pansy tritt schwankend hervor~  
  
„Mrs. Parkinson?"~ungläubig zieht Snape eine Augenbraue hoch~  
  
Ron *sieht Snape misstrauisch an*: „was machen SIE hier?"  
  
Snape *kneift drohend seine Augen zusammen* „Das steht hier nicht mehr zur Debatte! Also, ich höre!"  
  
Draco: „Wir unterhalten uns, Sir."  
  
Snape : „Slytherins und... Gryffindors..."  
  
Draco: „Ja, Sir. Setzten sie sich doch zu uns!"  
  
Sirius ~schmeißt sich schwungvoll neben Harry auf die Couch~: „Klar wieso eigentlich nicht?"  
  
„Remilein, komm zu Sirius!"  
  
Pansy: „Professor, hier ist noch ein Platz frei!", ~ zerrt den verdutzten Lehrer neben sich~  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
„Ja, ähm..."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
„Also..."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
„nette Rund hier!"  
  
..  
  
...  
  
„Ja, nicht..."  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Sirius ~nimmt seinen Arm von Remus Schulter und lehnt sich vor~: „was haltet ihr von einem Spiel"  
  
Pansy *erfreut*: „Ein Spiel?"  
  
Sirius: „Ja...Vorschläge?"  
  
„Flaschendrehen!!"  
  
Snape *zischt*: „Wir haben keine Flasche!"  
  
Draco: ~ wirft verstohlen einen Blick hinter das Sofa~: „Stimmt..."  
  
Remus: „Also?"  
  
Sirius ~vorsichtig~: „Ich hätte da ein paar Karten..."  
  
~Snape sieht misstrauisch zu dem Gryffindor~: „Karten?"  
  
„Ja. Du Hufflepuff, das sind die viereckigen Papierstücke, mit denen man ganz feine Sachen machen kann und..."  
  
„Ich weiß, was Karten sind!", *Snape wirft Sirius einen drohenden Blick zu*  
  
„Dann frag halt nicht."*Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern zu lehnt sich zurück*  
  
„Pokern?", *Remus sieht fragend in die Runde*  
  
„Ach Remilein, das ist doch langweilig..."*Sirius tätschelt Remus Schulter*  
  
„Was haltet ihr von..."*und wendet sich dann wieder den anderen zu*  
  
„Strippockern!"* wirft Blaise euphorisch ein und zaubert einen Tisch herbei*  
  
„Zabini!"*zischt Snape aufgebracht*  
  
„Blaise?"*Vincent sieht fragend zu ihm*  
  
„Klasse Idee!"*wirft Sirius ein und legt sie Karten auf den Tisch*  
  
„Ich mag nicht!"* mischt sich Pansy trotzig ein*  
  
„Dann mach halt nen besseren Vorschlag"*wendet sich Gregory genervt an sie*  
  
Ihr Gesicht hellt sich schlagartig auf. „Jumanji magic!"  
  
„Ah, nee, das is doch das mir den computeranimierten Affen, oder?"*wehrt Harry ab und schüttelt sich*  
  
~Alle sehen ihn erstaunt an.~  
  
„Potter, sag bloß, du kennst Jumanji magic nicht?"*ein gehässiges Grinsen huscht über Dracos Gesicht und auch Snapes Augen ziert ein teuflisches Glitzern*  
  
„Ich bin für Strippocker! Jumangji magic ist nicht jugendfrei!"*wirft Sirius verteidigend ein*  
  
„Aber Strippockern, ja? Black, wer ist hier der Hufflepuff!"*ein amüsiertes Grinsen huscht über Snapes Gesicht*  
  
„Na du, Sevi, wer sonst! Strippockern ist dagegen noch harmlos!"  
  
„Du hast doch nur Angst!"  
  
„Angst? Was ist das?"  
  
*Snape lehnt sich leicht nach vorne und legt sie Fingerkuppen zusammen*  
  
„Und was war das für ein Gefühl, als du dieser Frau begegnet bist?" *heißkalte schwarze Funken sprühen aus Snapes Augen und bohren sich grob in Sirius Haut*  
  
„Welche Frau? Außer vor dir hatte ich vor noch keiner Frau Angst!"  
  
„J I N X"*sagt der Zaubertranklehrer langsam und drohend*  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
„Sirius, alles okay?"* Remus schlägt dem Mann neben sich leicht gegen die Wange, sodass dieser aufschreckt*  
  
...  
  
Sirius *verwirrt*: „Nein, Sevilein, da verwechselst du etwas ganz mächtig dolle!"  
  
„Ganz mächtig dolle?"*Snape zieht amüsiert seine Augenbraue hoch*  
  
Pansy: „HEY!!! Spielen wir jetzt?"  
  
*die Männer schrecken auf*: „was?"  
  
Ron *hoppelt nervös (kann auch am Entzug liegen) auf seinem Sessel hin und her*: „Ob wir endlich spielen?"fragt „Strippockern oder..."  
  
Draco *mystische Stimme*: „Jumangji magic"  
  
~Das Licht flackert~  
  
Tack...tack...tack...  
  
(Tja, das dürft ihr entscheiden!)  
  
sirius: *stürm aufgebracht ins Büro*  
  
jinx: setzt dich doch, auch nen Kiba?  
  
Sirius: Wieso lebe ich?  
  
Jinx: *blinzelt* Weil ich es so wollte, wieso sonst. /komischer Mensch/  
  
Sirius: kannst du dann vielleicht auch James...  
  
Jinx: Nein! /wer bin ich denn?/  
  
Sirius: aber...  
  
Jinx: ich braue ihn nicht.  
  
Sirius: aber mich?  
  
Jinx: Jep *begutachtet kritisch ihre Fingernägel*  
  
Sirius: Wofür?  
  
Jinx *grinst*: das hast du vorhin doch schon gesagt!  
  
Sirius: *schluckt* wirklich  
  
Jinx: jep  
  
Sirius: *grins* dann spiel ich jetzt mit!  
  
Jinx: Jep  
  
Sirius: klasse *springt auf und eilt um den Schreibtisch herum*  
  
Jinx: *sieht von ihren Fingernägel auf*  
  
Sirius: *drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange* danke *winkt kurz und eilt dann aus dem Zimmer*  
  
Jinx: *fährt gedankenverloren über ihre Wange und lächelt* och, das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen...  
  
Severus & Remus: Tag  
  
Jinx *schreckt auf*: Was darf's sein  
  
Remus: nen doppelten Cheeseburger und ne Cola *grinst und lässt sich auf dem roten Sessel fallen*  
  
Severus *verdreht die Augen und setzt sich auf den grünen Sessel*: Wieso muss ich bei diesem Blödsinn mitmachen?  
  
Jinx: *schaltet ihr Radio ein*  
  
Radio: come on, let's twist again...yeah, let's twist again...oh baby make me know you love me so  
  
Jinx: *wendet sich wieder Severus zu*: weil das Publikum dich sehen will  
  
Remus: Und ich? *erwartungsvoll*  
  
Jinx: *nuschelt* braucht noch nen mutigen Gryffindor  
  
Radio: nanananana...life...nanananana...life is life... nanananana...nanababa life... nanananana...  
  
...  
  
..  
  
Jinx: hey, seid Männer und macht mit!  
  
Severus *erhebt sich und geht zu Tür*: okay  
  
Remus *wartet bis Snape draußen ist*: was ist zwischen dir und Padfoot?  
  
Jinx *blush*: Däähh...  
  
Remus: wusste ich's doch, ich mach mit! *springt auf und eilt zu Tür, welche in diesem Moment aufgerissen wird und jemand hereinrennt*  
  
Remus *stutzt und schaut sich die Person in seinen Armen genauer an*: Hoppla, wer sind sie denn?  
  
Jinx *grinst*: Remus, das ist Sue. Sue, darf ich dir Remus vorstellen.  
  
Remus: Hi, haben sie für heute Abend schon was vor?  
  
Sue: ...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
AN: Ähm...geht das so, wenn ich so schreibe? Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Weil ich mich sehr auf die Dias konzentrier und manchmal keine Namen dazu. Könnt ihr das nachvollziehen? Für mich als Autor is das ja klar, aber könnt ihr das auch mitverfolgen?  
  
Ich plane noch etwa 2 maximal drei Kapitel. Das letzte wir dann eher kurz und bringt unser(e) Pairing(s) zusammen *g*. Wenn ihr schön reviewt, und das habt ihr ja bisher, schieb ich die Hausaufgaben beiseite und schreib n bisschen.  
  
Ciao 


	4. jumangee magic

Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas bei dem er vor schreck aus Sirius Armen landet? Die Wahrsage Lehrerin sybill trelawney könnte in einer Vision auftauchen und ihm einen Heiratsantrag machen oder so ähnlich? ciao  
  
Shortstory by Jinx  
  
Disclaimer: JKR gehören die Figuren, mir gehört der Plot  
  
Zeit: siebtes Schuljahr nach den Prüfungen  
  
Thema: sagen wir, eine Art interne Abschlussfeier  
  
Pairings zu Beginn: Ron/Hermine und Seamus/Dean  
  
Weitere Charas: Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, und Ginny (gaanz kurz)  
  
Nicht für Leute, die: was gegen die Pairings haben...  
  
Jumangji Magic  
  
„Also, Jumanji magic?"*Blaise sah fragend in die Rund*  
  
Draco: „Jep, Pansy, wo hast du es?"  
  
~Pansy fasst sich kurz in ihren Ausschnitt und holt eine kleine Schachtel heraus. Vorsichtig öffnet sie es mit einem ihrer langen, pinken Fingernägel und sofort nimmt es seine normale Größe an~ Poch...Poch...Poch Harry *verwirrt*: Was ist das?? *weicht langsam zurück* Pansy *winkt ab*: Ach das, das ist normal. Das ist nur der unberechenbare Geist des Manitu. *sagt sie gelangweit* Harry *drückt sich in die Sofalehne*: unberechenbar? Draco: *mustert Harry kritisch* ja, und launenhaft. Du weißt nie, ob sein Geist dir Gutes will oder dich für immer in Besitz nimmt. Blaise *dunkel*: er spielt mit dir und du kannst ihm nicht entfliehen. Er sieht dich, sein Wille beherrscht dich. Du bist ihm hilflos ausgeliefert! Vincent: Sein Ziel ist es, die Welt zu beherrschen, du musst kämpfen, widerstehen Pansy: Es kann ein ganzes Leben dauern, dieses Spiel zu beenden. Und ebenso dein ganzes Leben verändern. ~Harry drückt sich weiter in das Sofapolster und sieht skeptisch auf das Spiel~ „Angst, Potter?" „Träum weiter, Malfoy!" „Gut, warum fangen wir dann nicht endlich an?"*Remus klatscht erfreut in die Hände* „Wir brauchen noch was zu trinken!" „Ach, das ist kein Problem... *Blaise erhebt sich und löst vorsichtig einige Dielenbretter aus dem Boden* „Es ist für jeden ge-nug da!"*er hievt einige Kästen hervor und stellt sie vor dem verdutzten Zaubertranklehrer ab" „Ich nehme die pinke Figur!"*schreit Pansy* „ICH –will Grün!"*Draco reißt Blaise erbost die Figur aus der Hand* „Du kleiner, verhätschelter..." „Hey, Slytherins halten zusammen." „Okay, Remi, für dich Gold, ich nehme Rot!" „Wo verdammt noch mal ist die schwarze Figur?", zischt Snape und wühlt ärgerliche durch die bunte Figurenmasse und drängt andere suchende Hände grob beiseite* *Harry wedelt glücklich mit der dunklen Figur vor Snapes Nase herum* „Meine" Hintergrund: Nanana nana na „Potter!" „Snapi, wie wäre es mit dieser?"*Sirius wirft dem Lehrer eine Figur zu* „Gelb?"*angeekelt dreht Snape die Figur zwischen den Fingern* „Hm, sieht so aus. Ist die letzte – mein kleiner Hufflepuff"*schnalzt Sirius zufrieden* „Oookay, Spielregeln sind denn klar? Gut, fangen wir an!"*Draco greift euphorisch nach den zwei Würfeln* „Moomente mal ja! Wer spielt mit?" „Genau! Warte mal, ich kenne die Regeln nicht!" „Okay, Potty, was hast du denn nicht verstanden?" „Pass auf, was du sagst, Malfoy!" ~sekundenlang starrten sich die beiden in die Augen, keiner schien nachgeben zu wollen ~ „Hey ihr Süßen, geflirtet wird nachher!"* unterbricht sie Blaise amüsiert*  
  
~ruckartig fahren die zwei auseinander~ „Kann...*räusper*...kann man dabei drauf gehen?" „Potter, so schön es auch wäre – falls es passiert, wirst du am Ende des Spieles wiederbelebt."*Draco verdreht genervt die Augen* „Fangen wir jetzt an?" „Gut, alle, die mitspielen – Frauen müssen nicht - *Snape wirft Sirius einen bedeutenden Blick zu* - versammeln sich jetzt um das Spiel" ~Pansy hebt das Spiel auf den Teppich, alle außer Seamus, der auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist und Hermine, die immer noch in der Ecke liegt, knien sich auf dem Boden. ~ „12"*sagt Draco nachdenklich und betrachtet die Würfel* „Ha!"*Harry beugt sich über die grüne Schrifttafel* „Sprich Freund und tritt ein... *murmelt er*...äh...was bedeutet das jetzt?" „Potter, bist du so blöd? Das ist die Spieleröffnung - FREUND!" ~Das Spiel leuchtet rot auf und die Trommeln verklingen. Von selbst versammeln sich die Figuren auf dem Brett und Dracos rutscht um 12 Schritte weiter~ ~Remus nimmt als nächster die Würfel und lässt sie auf das Spielbrett fallen. ~  
  
~Weißer Nebel erhebt sich aus dem Spiel und bildet eine dichte Wand zwischen den Spielern~  
  
„Was steht denn jetzt auf dem Spiel?"*Sirius beugt sich neugierig nach vorne*  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, kann's nicht erkennen."*verzweifelt versucht Remus den Dampf weg zu wedeln*  
  
~Der Nebel löst sich auf und eine Gestalt wird sichtbar~  
  
„REMI!"*die Person rennt mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Wehrwolf zu, welcher leicht geschockt zurück weicht*  
  
„Sibyll?"*krächzt er*  
  
„Heirate mich!"*Professor Trelavney lässt sich vor Remus fallen und nimmt seine Hände in ihre*  
  
„Heirate mich, oder du wirst sterben!"*säuselt sie*  
  
„Dähää..."*Remus versucht verzweifelt die Lehrerin von sich zu schieben*  
  
„Vincent, würfle! Am Besten eine drei, dann wird Remus wieder frei!" *Sirius wirft seinem Freund einen mittleidigen Blick zu, welcher sich gerade mit dem Handballen den roten Lippenstift von der Wange entfernt*  
  
~Vincent nimmt mit zitternder Hand die Würfel und wirft~ „Grrraaaarrrroooowwwwgrrrrr" *eingeschüchtert weicht der Slytherin zurück* „Da...das ha...hat es noch ni...iiie gemacht"*stottert Pansy erschrocken* „DAS war auch nicht das Spiel", grummelt Snape. *er erhebt sich elegant und schreitet mit gezücktem Zauberstab zielstrebig auf die Zimmerecke zu* *Ron zieht scharf die Luft ein und wirft Dean einen bedeutenden Blick zu* „Mrs. Granger!"*Snape wirft die Decke beiseite und zieht das Mädchen nach oben* „Professor?"*Hermine blinzelt fragend nach oben* „Merlin, wie viel haben sie denn getrunken?"*angeekelt lässt er die Schülerin wieder fallen* ~Hermine sieht sich fragend um und weicht dann erschrocken zurück*  
  
„AHHHH – nehmt sie weg! Nehmt SIE weg!"*panisch wirft sich Hermine auf die andere Seite und versucht wegzukrabbeln* *Snape wirft der Gruppe einen zweifelnden Blick zu* *Harry springt eilig auf und rennt der neongelben Chipstüte hinterher, welche gerade auf Hermine zuschreitet* „Nicht!"*mit einem Hechtsprung bringt er die zappelnde Tüte zum erliegen und bindet sie an einem Pfosten fest* ~Ron war inzwischen zu Hermine geeilt und umarmt sie beruhigend ~ ~Dann versammeln sich wieder alle um das Spiel, Hermine eingeschlossen, die sich neben Snape und Ron niederlässt~ „Harry, du hast dich bei deinem Sprung verdreckt."*bemerkt Ron und deutet auf Harrys nackten Oberkörper* *Harry wischt sich schell über den Körper und beginnt dann die grüne Schrift zu lesen* „Äh..." „Was, Potter? Kann ein Gryffindor nicht mal richtig lesen?" „Dähäää..."*verstört zeigt Harry auf Vincent und wedelt entsetzt mit der Hand umher* „Oh, mein Gott!" „Merlin, Crabbe!" „Wahhh...was...geht das da wieder weg?"*stottert Vincent und fasst sich erschrocken an die neue Brust* „Tzzzzzzzz..."*zischt Hermine empört* „Benimm dich mal!" „Hier steht... bis eine drei oder sechs gewürfelt..." „Na dann! Würfelt!"*schreit Vincent aufgebracht mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme* *Harry greift grinsend nach den Würfeln und wirft* ~Ron beugt sich interessiert vor und liest die Schrift~ „Ähh..."  
  
„Hilfe, ist das ansteckend?"*genervt stößt Draco Ron beiseite und liest* *ein sadistisches Lächeln breitet sich über Dracos Gesicht aus* „Du sollst hän~gen"*flötet er* *Harry wirft den Lehrern einen verstörten Blick zu* „Jetzt schon?" ~weiße Spinnenweben schießen aus der Decke und umschlingen Harrys Beine. Mit einem Ruck wird er nach oben gerissen und baumelt nun kopfüber an seinem Platz~ „wahaa!"  
  
„Das könnte mit gefallen"*Draco streicht mit dem Zeigefinger langsam über Harrys Bauch* ~Sofort verkrampft sich Harry und windet sich~ „Lass das!", zischt er. „Was? Gefällt es dir nicht?"*säuselt der Slytherin* „Es kitzelt, verdammt!" „Na dann... musst du das wohl noch etwas aushalten. Im Grunde bis jemand eine 12 gewürfelt hat." „okay, ich bin dran!" *Ron greift nach den Würfeln und wirft* „Verdammt, Ron, ne 11! Hättest du dich nicht etwas bemühen können?"*presst Harry ärgerlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor* „Kuscheln mit Kankra."*liest Remus vor und sieht sich fragend um* „Kankra?"  
  
*Ron weicht jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht* „Ron, was ist?"*Hermine schüttelt vorsichtig ihren Freund* ~Von der Tür her beginnt ein lautes Kratzen und plötzlich wird das Holz in kleinen Teilen beiseite gesprengt. Eine riesige, schwarze Spinne springt herein und krabbelt auf Ron zu ~ „Wahaaahhh"*erschrocken will er wegkrabbeln, wird aber von acht behaarte Spinnenbeinen festgehalten, welche sich um ihn schlingen* „Hilfe"*wimmert er leise* *Hermine wirft Ron einen mitleidigen Blick zu und reicht dann die Würfel an Snape weiter* ~Auf Snape folgten Pansy, Gregory und eine weitere Runde - dann Sirius~ „Sevilein, lies du mal vor?" ~Snape sieht grinsend von der Schrift auf und wische sich eine orange Strähne aus dem Gesicht~ „Sag schon, schlimmer als einen Babybauch und Froschschenkel *er wirft Pansy einen mitleidigen Blick zu* kann es ja nun auch nicht sein." „Das musst du selbst einschätzen, was bis du denn für ein Sternzeichen?" „Seid wann bist du denn abergläubisch?" „Hier steht: Verkörpere nun bis zum Erscheinen der sieben, das Zeichen, das zu deiner Geburt am Himmel erschienen! Also ich schätze ja Jungfrau..." *erschrocken starrte Snape auf Sirius* „Doch Wassermann?" „Hey, Sirius, machst du mir jetzt Konkurrenz?"*grinst Harry und versuchte sich Dracos Fingern zu entwinden* ~Sirius hockt nur mit blauen Leinentuch bedeckt vor ihnen. Muscheln hängen um seinen Hals und in seinen Haaren~ „Gefällt's euch nicht?"*vorsichtig streicht er sich durch das Haar und sieht gespielt verunsichert zu Remus* „Ach Quatsch, du bist immer noch der Schönste hier!" (AN: Ich hab das Drehbuch geschrieben! *g*) „Okay, Ron." „Ron?" „Hey, bringt den Jungen zu Bewusstsein! Ich hab nicht ewig vor, hier oben zu hängen!" *Hermine klatscht kräftig gegen Rons Wange und bekommt daraufhin ein klebriges Spinnenbein ins Gesicht* „Wa...war nicht so gemeint!" *erschrocken weicht sie zurück und drückt sich gegen Snape* „Mrs. Granger!" *Hermine dreht sich verwundert um und starrt ihn an* „Ja, Sevi?"*säuselt sie und klimpert mit ihren Wimpern* „Kümmern sie sich gefälligst um ihren Freund!" „Ich tue, was immer du befehlst." *Hermine hebt vorsichtig ein Spinnenbein von Ron und lächelt Kankra entschuldigend an. Dann rüttelt sie Ron kräftig* „Er hat sich bewegt!" „oder besser gesagt, du hast ihn geschüttelt!" *entschlossen greift Dean nach den Würfeln und drückt sie Ron in die Hand* „Er braucht eine Fünf damit ich wieder von Blaise loskomme." „Genau, wenn Seamus euch so sehen würde, tztztz!" *die Würfel fallen* „Eine 12! Ich bin freiiiiii!" *Harry fällt direkt in Dracos Arme* ... .. . .. ... *räusper* „Äm...ja"*Harry löst sich von Draco und begibt sich wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz neben dem weiblichen Vincent, welcher nervös mit seinen langen, blonden Locken spielt. „Äh...wer ist jetzt dran?" „Seviiii! Wie wäre es dieses Mal mit einer schwarz-gelb gestreiften Robe? Vielleicht noch den passenden Dachs darauf?" „Vergiss es, Black, ich mach jetzt Schluss!" „Hey, sie können nicht einfach aufhören!"*keucht Gregory, der gerade eine Runde um die Gruppe rennt, auf der Flucht vor der Banshee, welche gierig ihre Arme ausstreckt und sich über die blutroten Lippen leckt* „Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass..." *Snapes Rechtfertigung gehen im allgemeinem Gebrüll unter* „Wenn sie jetzt aufhören! Das können sie nicht machen! Schauen sie mich doch mal an! So nimmt mich keiner mehr!"*schreit Pansy aufgebracht und zeigt auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch* „Und denken sie an Ron! *Hermine fasst Snapes Kopf und dreht ihn zu sich* Er wird nie seine Heldentaten vollbringen können, wenn sie nicht weiterspielen!" *Snape reißt sich panisch los* „RUHE!" „Professor, wollen SIE denn wirklich immer mit diesen orangen Haaren rumlaufen? Und schauen sie sich doch erst mal ihre rosa Nägel an!" *genervt schmeißt Snape die Würfel zu Boden und sieht provozierend in die erschrockenen Gesichter* *Plötzlich verstummen alle und starren auf die Würfel* die Spinne löst sich von Ron und krabbelt eilig aus dem Zimmer(1), die Spieler erhalten wieder normale Form, Farbe, Kleidung, Stimme- mit einem Knall schließt sich das Spiel und verkleinert sich wieder. Erleichtert greift Pansy danach und steckt es weg. „DANKE!"*glücklich fällt Hermine Snape um den Hals und küsst ihn stürmisch auf die Wange.* ~Ron kommt langsam zu sich und sieht verstört um sich~ „Alles okay mit dir?"*fragt Blaise und beugt sich vorsichtig zu dem blassen Gryffindor hinunter. Dieser nickt noch etwas benommen und lässt sich aufhelfen* ~Dean lässt sich neben Seamus auf das Sofa fallen und legt seinen Arm um seinen erwachenden Freund. Vincent überprüft derweilen seinen Körper und alle dazu gehörigen Körperteile. Gregory lässt sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen und köpft eine der rumstehenden Butterbierflaschen. Draco und Harry suchen ihre Sachen zusammen*  
  
„SCHNITT" ~Jinx' Office~ Jinx: *ordnet ihre Papiere und heftet sie sorgfältig ab* @Sue: du bist meine Beta. Klar bekommst du sie zuerst! Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn Sirius Remus im Arm hält? Sind doch Freunde...  
  
@Inlaka: hoffe, dir gefällt es immer noch!  
  
@Keks: meine Hausaufgaben verstauben *g*  
  
@darwion: schön, dass es dir gefällt. Jetzt komm ich ja nun schon zum Ende  
  
@April: Weißt du, wie lange des gedauert hat, das alles zusammen zu suchen *g*? Mit Sirius sind wir uns wohl einig *g*? Er gehört einfach lebendig!!!! Freut mich, dass es dir so gefällt!  
  
Ganz oben auf in dem Ordner liegen die Vorbereitungen für das letzte Chapter. Hausaufgaben verstauben derweilen in einem anderen Hefter irgendwo hinter dem Schrank.  
  
(1) *räusper* Obwohl sie mir so sympathisch war, sie hat jetzt ihren Auftritt im HdR3 als Shelob. (so heißt sie wirklich, der Übersetzter war zu blöd, Tolkiens Wortspiel zu erkennen *kopfschüttelt*) 


	5. und cut!

Verflucht, kann mir jemand erklären, was FF.net mit meinen letzten Teil gemacht hat? Hoffe, das passiert hier nicht noch mal. Sieht ja furchtbar aus...und lässt sich verdammt schlecht lesen. Tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch einigermaßen zu Recht gefunden? Okay, das ist jetzt mein letzter Teil. Hoffe, FF.net ruiniert mir nicht wieder alles. *seufz* Wenn dem so ist, hoffe ich, dass ihr euch trotzdem zurechtfindet. Shortstory by Jinx  
  
„Wer unsere Träume stiehlt, gibt uns den Tod."Konfuzius  
  
Disclaimer: JKR gehören die Figuren, mir gehört der Plot  
  
Zeit: siebtes Schuljahr nach den Prüfungen  
  
Thema: sagen wir, eine Art interne Abschlussfeier  
  
Pairings: kann ich nicht mehr sagen, die Figuren haben sich selbstständig gemacht... Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Dean und Seamus zusammen sind  
  
Charas: Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Ron, Hermine, Seamus, Dean, Severus, Remus uuuund Sirius  
  
AN: wer jetzt hier Humor erwartet, tut mir leid. Wenn ihr trotzdem eine lustige Stelle findet – gut, ich will sie euch nicht nehmen. Aber so langsam beruhigen sich alle wieder.  
  
...  
  
Okay, jetzt geht's aber los.  
  
Und? Popkorn neben euch? Cola in der Hand? Handys ausgeschaltet?  
  
Uuuuuuuuund Action!  
  
...  
  
„Okay, Leute, aufgeräumt wird ein andern Mal, laßt uns zurück gehen!", erklärt Sirius, nimmt Remus an der Hand und führt ihn raus zu der Falltür.  
  
„Hey, Seamus, Schatz, aufwachen, es geht weiter!", Dean beugt sich liebevoll über seinen Freund und weckt ihn vorsichtig.  
  
„Hpf... heute ist nicht Montag, oder?", nuschelt der Ire verschlafen und streicht sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
„Nee, Sonntag, wieso?"  
  
„Na sonst hätten wir gleich Zaubertränke, und das hätte ich wohl nicht mehr überlebt. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlecht mir jetzt schon ist. Und zwei Stunden Snape hätte ich wohl nicht verkraftet.", mühsam erhebt sich der Gryffindor und lässt sich von seinem Freund helfen.  
  
„Finnegan, das habe ich gehört!", zischt Snape hinter ihm.  
  
Seamus zuckt unmerklich zusammen und seine Hand klammert sich an Dean. Bleich dreht er sich um.  
  
...  
  
„Pr...Pro...Professor?"  
  
Snape zieht kritisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „korrekt."  
  
...  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr dein Professor. Morgen gibt's Abschlusszeugnisse und fertig is. Du brauchst dich vor ihm nicht mehr zu rechtfertigen.", flüstert Dean und zieht seinen Freund ebenfalls die Stufen unter der Falltür herunter.  
  
„Ist er nicht mehr?", Seamus dreht sich verwirrt um.  
  
„Seit wann?"  
  
„Schatz... gestern haben wir unseren letzten Unterricht gehabt, schon vergessen?", ertönt es leise von unten – bis die Stimmen völlig verklingen.  
  
Snape steht immer noch geschockt in der Hütte. Er ist kreidebleich und seine Augen sehen sich haßerfüllt um.  
  
„Professor...nehmen sie das nicht so!", Hermine stürzt auf den Lehrer zu und ergreift seinen Arm.  
  
„Sie haben das nicht so gemein. Sie wissen schon – Seamus und Dean – und etwas Alkohol, normalerweise haben sie großen Respekt vor ihnen. So wie ich.", sie lächelt ihn aufmunternd an, doch Snapes Blick bleibt weiterhin geschockt auf die Falltür gerichtet, durch die sich gerade Vincent und Gregory zwängen.  
  
„Sie...sie sind mein größtes Vorbild! Nehmen sie deren Worte nicht so ernst. Wenn wir Gryffindor erst mal zuviel Alkohol trinken, vergessen wir oft alle Hemmungen und reden wirres Zeug. Morgen werden die Zwei sie wieder aus furchterfüllten Augen ansehen!", Hermine nickt bekräftigend mit dem Kopf und wankt ein wenig an ihrem Platz, hält sich jedoch krampfhaft an Snapes Arm fest.  
  
Snape dreht seinen Kopf der Schülerin zu.  
  
„Sie sind doch auch eine Gryffindor und haben getrunken.", sagt er resigniert und wendet sich wieder ab.  
  
„Ja, Sir. Doch werden sie immer mein Vorbild bleiben!"  
  
Snape ergreift Hermine am Arm und zieht sie durch die Falltür in den dunklen Gang.  
  
„Schlafen sie erst mal ihren Rausch aus."  
  
...  
  
„Kann mir mal jemand helfen? Der Junge schwankt gefährlich!", ruft Blaise aufgebracht und versucht krampfhaft, Ron gerade zu halten.  
  
„Warte!", Pansy stürzt auf die beiden zu und legt Ron Arm über Blaises Schulter.  
  
„So müßte es gehen – Der Arme, die Spinne hat in total mitgenommen."Pansy hebt Rons Kopf und sieht ihm besorgt in die Augen.  
  
„Er ist immer noch nicht ganz bei sich.", sie ergreift den zweiten Arm des Rothaarigen und schleift ihn zusammen mit Blaise zu Falltür.  
  
„Okay, ich geh runter, könnt ihr ihn mir entgegen heben?", schlägt Blaise vor und klettert hinab.  
  
„Jep, warte eben.", Harry, der versucht hatte, etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, stellt die Flaschen ab und eilt Pansy die zu Hilfe.  
  
„Auf sieben!"  
  
„Ein, Zwei, Drei...", langsam heben sie den Gryffindor hoch.  
  
„vier-fünf-sechs-sieben", zählt Pansy schnell zu ende und lässt den Jungen los.  
  
„Au verdammt! Was sollte das dort oben?", flucht Blaise und hebt den erwachenden Ron von sich herunter.  
  
„Blaise?", der Rothaarige blinzelt verwirrt.  
  
„Ja, verflucht. Geh von mir runter... obwohl...", ein Grinsen breitet sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin aus.  
  
„Hmpf...", Ron erhebt sich schwerfällig und reicht dem Jungen unter sich seine Hand zu.  
  
„Gehen wir!"  
  
„Moment!", Pansy springt zu den Beiden herunter und eilt ihnen nach.  
  
„Ihr geht nicht ohne mich! Auf euch muss man aufpassen!"  
  
„Und du hältst dich für diejenige, die das tun soll?", Blaise dreht sich nicht um und nimmt statt dessen Rons Hand.  
  
„Ja genau, das denke ich!", Pansy stemmt empört ihre Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
„Na dann komm halt mit. Ron und ich werden schon nichts Verbotenes tun. Wir sind schließlich bereits 18!"  
  
„Pff...", Pansy reckt das Kinn nach oben und trottet den beiden hinterher.  
  
***  
  
Harry sieht verwirrt auf die Falltür.  
  
„Ron und...Zabini?", krächzt er erschrocken.  
  
„Blaise und ein Gryffindor?", leicht angeekelt verzieht Draco das Gesicht.  
  
„Typisch Slytherin, anstatt das du es anerkennst...", Harry spring durch die Falltür in den Gang.  
  
„Was heißt hier ‚Typisch Slytherin'?", Draco springt ebenfalls hinab und schließt die Falltür über sich. „Als würdest du es anerkennen."  
  
„ICH erkenne es auch an, im Gegensatz zu dir!", spuckt Harry aus und eilt den Gang weiter.  
  
„DU erkennst es an? Das hat sich aber eben nicht so angehört!", Draco eilt Harry hinterher.  
  
„Ja, ich habe kein Problem damit. Ich dache nur, Ron wäre mit Hermine zusammen. Aber abgesehen davon; ich freue mich sogar für Ron!", verteidigt sich Harry.  
  
Sie haben mittlerweile das Ende des Ganges erreicht und klettern durch das Loch hinaus auf die Wiese.  
  
„Verdammt.", flucht Harry und sieht missmutig gen Himmel. Ein leichter Sommerregen prasselt auf sie hinab und durchweicht ihre dünne Kleidung.  
  
„Und du kennst deine Freund anscheinend nicht gut genug.", stellt Draco fest und eilt Harry hinterher in das Innere der Schule.  
  
Die Gänge sind finster und werden nur vereinzelt durch das Licht der an den Wänden hängenden Fackeln erhellt.  
  
Harry dreht sich erbost um und funkelt Draco wütend an.  
  
„Jedenfalls _habe_ ich Freunde, Malfoy!", spuckt Harry aus.  
  
„Ja, das Schlammblut, das ständig in der Bibliothek abhängt und das Wiesel, das nicht mal genug Geld hat, sich einen neuen Umhang zu kaufen."  
  
„ICH achte nicht auf das Geld meiner Freunde und welches Blut sie haben!", verteidigt sich Harry. „Hermine und Ron sind die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann! Sie standen immer zu mir, egal in welcher Sache, und das ist das wichtigste für mich!"  
  
„Immer?", Draco sieht Harry zweifelnd an. „Was war damals in deinem 4. Jahr, als Weasley so eifersüchtig war, dass er dir nicht geholfen hat, die Aufgaben zu lösen? Was war in einem 6. Jahr, nachdem dein Verwandten ermordet worden wurden? Waren sie bei dir? Und dieses Jahr, als Cho sich von dir trennt, war es nicht die Zeit, als deine ‚Freunde' zusammen kamen und keine Augen für dich hatten? Waren sie wirklich immer bei dir?"  
  
Harry schluckt betroffen. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", wütend dreht er sich um und eilt die Treppe hinauf; mühsam versucht er sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu blinzeln.  
  
„POTTER!"  
  
Harry stockt mitten auf der Treppe und dreht sich langsam um.  
  
„Was willst du noch, Malfoy?", seine Stimme klingt fest und gibt nichts von seiner Verletzung preis.  
  
„Du schuldest mir noch etwas!"  
  
„Was?", genervt lehnt sich Harry an das Geländer.  
  
„Flaschendrehen? Wir haben es verschoben, aber ich glaube jetzt wäre der beste Moment, um es aufzuholen!"  
  
Harry schluckt.  
  
„ICH küsse keinen Malfoy!" (AN: immer diese Vorurteile...)  
  
"Hast du kein bisschen Ehrgefühl?"  
  
„Gerade deswegen!", Harry dreht sich um und will soeben die nächste Stufe nach oben gehen, als Draco neben ihm erscheint und entgegnet:  
  
„Spätestens morgen bei der UTZ-Verleihung wird sich Blaise wieder daran erinnert haben, aber wenn du meinst...", gemächlich schlendert der Slytherin den Gang hinunter.  
  
„Warte...", Harry greift ihn schnell am Arm und drückt ihn dann gegen die Wand.  
  
Der junge Malfoy sieht seinen Gegenüber überrascht an.  
  
Harry stützt sich an der Wand ab, beugt sich leicht nach vorne und ... küsst Draco.  
  
Draco scheint auf diesen plötzlichen Angriff nicht gefasst gewesen zu sein. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet, als hätte er etwas sagen wollen.  
  
Harry nutzt diese Gelegenheit und lässt seine Zunge kurz in dessen Mund gleiten, verlässt diesen aber kurz darauf wieder.  
  
Mit diesem Gefühl in seinem Magen hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auch hatte er diesen Geschmack nicht erwartet. Draco scheint am Anfang irgendwie schüchtern, legt aber nach kurzer Zeit seine Hand auf Harrys Rücken und zieht ihn näher zu sich. Ihre Zungen treffen sich ein zweites Mal und wieder durchfährt Harry ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
  
Er merkt, wie seine Knie weich zu werden scheinen und drückt sich Halt suchend gegen Draco. Zwischen ihren beiden Zungen entflammt ein kleiner Kampf und auch Draco legt seine Unsicherheit ab.  
  
Doch dann drückt Draco seinen Gegenüber von sich und schnappt nach Luft.  
  
Verwirrt weicht Harry einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Malfoy sieht ihn ebenso verstört an, geht dann aber einen Schritt auf den Gryffindor zu, nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn den Gang weiter.  
  
An der Abzweigung trennen sie sich schweigend. Harry schlendert immer noch verwirrt in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm und Draco will sich gerade zu den Kerkern begeben, als er sich noch einmal umdreht.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige stockt und dreht sich langsam um.  
  
„Das sollten wir irgendwann wiederholen."  
  
Harry grinst und nickt.  
  
Dann gehen sie beide weiter zu ihren Schlafsälen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Finite~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danksagung:  
  
weihnachtskeks, inlaka, sue (meine liebe Beta *extraknuddel*), darwion, april, Bombay-chan, katze7, SB-RL-FAN, skateZ, Bbabygirl, Betty, snuggles, Lilyana  
  
Dank auch an alle, die mir eine Mail geschickt haben!  
  
*alle durchknuddel*, ihr seid gaaanz große Klasse.  
  
Eure Reviews und Mails zu lesen war super motivierend! 


End file.
